


银河之春

by KRSRTFSSH



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRSRTFSSH/pseuds/KRSRTFSSH
Summary: 吉吉莱莱变形记





	银河之春

银河之春

1  
当第一道春雷借着闪电的光辉劈开费沙宁静夜空的时候，莱因哈特被噩梦惊醒了。

梦里，某颗被焦土掩埋的行星上，正破土而出的大片嫩绿幼苗突然开花。盛开的大片白色花朵里同时传出绝望而痛苦的尖叫，孩童的、年轻人的、老人的、各种牲畜的，在陡然刺眼的光照里染红了所有的花瓣。红色铺天盖地延展开去，翻过一座座山，跨过一片片平原，在看似尽头的某处戛然而止。

那里，金发的元帅握着一只冰冷的手。手的主人安详地闭着双眼，唇角还带着不再变化的些许弧度，躺在无尽黑暗里。失去其它色彩的空间里，唯有鲜艳的红，从青年身下蔓延开来，浸染金发元帅的脚。而红色的源头——青年色泽鲜红的发，在黑暗里闪着宝石棱角分明的光。那光割开周围浓密的黑暗，剥露出一片暖光。

暖光里，莱因哈特听到自己的声音：“你是我的什么人？”

对面坐着的红发提督顿了下，张嘴说了什么。

莱因哈特听不到，却觉得胸腔里纠缠的空气停滞了，生生牵住全身的疼痛。下一瞬，他坐起身，在费沙冬末春初的夜里，在窗外的电闪雷鸣间，重重喘了口气。

握了握双拳，最终还是对着床头的人工智能通讯器开口：“请大公过来。”

狮子泉尚奠基不久，罗严克拉姆王朝的大本营仍然在方便进出航空港的，曾经名不见经传的旅店大楼里。因此，侍卫队里今晚在恺撒套房门外值班的侍卫很快就把住在隔壁套房的目标青年带到了。

“莱因哈特大人，我来了。”黑暗里看不清神情，莱因哈特却能感到这简单语句里尚没有隐藏完全的担忧与些许焦急。

再次握了握双拳，金发恺撒突然向床的另一侧移动了些，留出一人大小的位置。“吉尔菲艾斯，你陪我睡。”

听出挚友语气里来不及掩饰的一点撒娇，红发青年弯了弯嘴角，在暗夜的掩护里藏起自己几乎忍不住的低笑，方才的担忧一扫而空。能撒娇，说明问题不大。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在恺撒留出的空位上，正打算劝日理万机的挚友早点再次入梦，却听得对方犹豫着出了口的命令：“躺下，抱着我睡。”

“……莱因哈特大人，如果冷的话，需要我调高人工智能控制的室温吗？”

“吉尔菲艾斯，朕命令你抱着我睡。”

“……是，陛下。”

“不许叫我‘陛下’。”

“好的，莱因哈特大人。”

至此，从友言如流的大公殿下意识到今晚自己的职责可能不止充当大型人形被褥那么简单。抱在怀里的身体很熟悉，从幼时的柔软，少年的青涩，到如今略微消瘦却挺拔有力，他很庆幸自己几乎参与了挚友人生里绝大部分的时光。虽然几年前因为保护被行刺的友人重伤期间缺席了很长一段日子而有些遗憾，却也终于在那些浑浑噩噩迷迷糊糊的日子里沉淀下了内心最重要的决定。既然这宇宙里最可怕的是无法陪伴在天使般的友人身边，那无论以何种形式，只要能够陪伴着天使创造天使所希望看到的秩序与公平，这浩瀚无垠的星原里就没有什么自己不会努力去实现的。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你今天凌晨两点十四分降落航空港，从巴拉特星系巡视回来了，对吗？”怀里的声音闷闷的，却很清醒。

“是的，莱因哈特大人。”

“我今天一天都没吃过巴旦杏蛋糕对吗？”

“是的，莱因哈特大人。午茶的皇冠蛋糕您留了一份给艾米儿，他到下班前都一直留在侍卫办公室的冰箱里。奇斯里下班前检查冰箱的时候发现了，还联络他过来拿走，说放到明天就不好吃了。这是他值班日记上写的。”

“姐姐导演的新歌剧什么时候首演？”

“七月二十六日，具体时间还未定，在海尼森新帝国剧院恺撒厅上演。”

“罗严塔尔最近一次报告最后的休假申请奥贝斯坦提出异议了吗？”

“并没有，但是他反对米达麦亚元帅也申请了同时的休假。理由是两位元帅同时休假会影响工作效率。”

“旧帝国历488年9月9日，你……并没有……离开我，对吗？”

“没有。莱因哈特大人。我一直在您身边，出差除外。”

回答到这里，大公殿下觉得自己大概知道今晚是怎么回事了。窗外春雷依旧，细密的春雨里弥漫起旧时的思绪。由友人亲自挑选的丝质睡衣的胸口处，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到了微弱的湿意。

“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”

“我在这里，莱因哈特大人。”

“嘤……嘤……喵……？”

2

在最初察觉怀里的声音不那么熟悉的时候，红发大公下意识让人工智能开了床头灯——视线里出现的显然是外表为猫的生物。金色的长毛看上去蓬松柔软，与怀抱里留下的触感一致。几乎占了近四分之一脸的圆溜猫眼眨了眨，似乎还有些懵，冰蓝色里透出的光芒在暖金的灯光里好像倒映了整个银河。

“莱因哈特大人？”吉尔菲艾斯决定试试自己不符合认知的推测。

“喵——”金色猫咪似乎是在回应，并用双爪挣扎了逃离了被窝和人形被褥。

猫咪跳上浴室的洗漱台，站在了一尘不染的镜子前。十秒后，吉尔菲艾斯跟着金毛猫咪回到了床上。猫咪陛下轻轻拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯之前睡着的位置，立刻获得了银河里最可靠温暖的人形被褥最周到体贴的服务。

“需要我立刻查一下可能的缘由吗？”温暖的人形被窝里，猫咪陛下听到挚友关切的询问。

“喵嗷。” 否定了半夜调查，猫咪突然觉得周遭环境特别舒适温暖，眼皮已经支撑不住了。完全踏入睡神领域前，猫咪陛下只觉得那个时刻是银河里最幸福的存在。如果真的有什么阴谋，哪里逃得过奥贝斯坦的军务省和克斯拉的宪兵队两张天罗地网。就算是奇怪的地球教余孽做祟，大公办公室也会截获情报的。吉尔菲艾斯真是太爱操心了……

半夜无梦。

偏金色的恒星光倾泻入室的时候，生物钟准时的大公殿下醒了——怀里抱了半宿的猫咪不见踪影。陛下豪奢浓密的金发触到自己的下巴，毛茸茸的有点痒。昨夜人形被褥的待遇已经更改为人形抱枕。自己腰间和背上都局部覆盖了微热，就像很多年前在奥丁时一样。

享受了可能是全银河最昂贵局部温敷的大公殿下，在怀里人尚有些迷糊的“吉尔菲艾斯今天你先替我出席经济讨论会吧”的嘟哝里，觉得自己的心受到了堪比“伯伦希尔”主炮发射的能量的灌注——莱因哈特大人变回人时更可爱了。

更可爱的金发陛下与心灵受到可爱暴击的大公殿下开始了又一个寻常忙碌的工作日。谁也没有提及那个温暖又毛茸茸的昨夜——如果不小心被谁听到，传到缪拉或者米达麦亚的耳朵里，这是准备让科学省入驻恺撒寝室的节奏吗？

忙碌的一天很快过去，双人晚餐也在“莱因哈特大人您再吃一片莴苣明天就能多吃一份海绵蛋糕”以及“吉尔菲艾斯和莴苣最讨厌了”之类的语言交流里愉快收场。

在处理了一堆较为紧急的文件后的临睡前，金发陛下喝完最后一口热可可，咬了咬手指，指示人工智能联络器向门外的侍卫传达“朕要见大公”的命令。

于是，红发大公再次出现在陛下床上昨晚的位置上，准备再次履行作为大型人形被褥或者抱枕的职责。

“就算我再变成猫，吉尔菲艾斯也不许离开。”无意识地将流光溢彩的金发撩向肩后，莱因哈特躺下后迅速在某个温暖熟悉的怀抱里找到了最舒适的角度，闭上眼。胸腔里的搏动比往常略微快了些——这是以幼年军校首席毕业的金发陛下此时得出的结论。

“好的，莱茵哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯微笑如往常，环住他的金发天使纤瘦的腰身。其实他还想传递诸如“莱因哈特大人不管变成什么我都不会离开”的意愿，可惜一时并没找到他认为合适的表达方法。

“今天午餐的洋葱派真好吃，不愧是姐姐烤的。”金发陛下显然聊天愿望强烈。

“安妮罗杰大人忙着排练的时候还要烹饪食物给我们，真是很过意不去。”

“吉尔菲艾斯总是那么见外，那不过是姐姐放松心情的副产品。”

“军务尚书阁下今天似乎自己在街上购物。我和几个商会代表碰面回来的路上看到的。”

“哦，可能是因为我让他休假了。”

“休假？”

“既然罗严塔尔和米达麦亚不能两人同时休假，那三位元帅同时休假应该没关系了。”

“嗯，陛下英明。”

“艾米尔今天一早就很高兴地表示皇冠蛋糕很好吃。”

“莱因哈特大人喜欢的甜点当然美味。”

“对吧，所以我讨厌的莴苣当然就是难吃。”

“喵！”

“我明天……” 突然察觉对话对象异样的金发陛下睁开眼，看到的是包围自己的毛茸茸的柔软，在暖金的灯光里闪着宝石般红艳的光泽。“吉尔……菲艾斯？”

“喵！”仰头看到的蓝色眼睛里，仿佛春风拂过的暖意依旧，并没有因为外表的改变而有丝毫不同。

有了昨夜的经验，莱因哈特对于挚友变成了猫这样的场景并不太惊讶。只是回忆昨晚自己变成猫时是躺在挚友怀里的，而现在挚友变成了猫还是能够环抱住自己。“哼，吉尔菲艾斯太过分了。”

就算变成猫也要比我高大吗？怀着这样熟悉的让人安心的不服气，金发陛下紧了紧自己抱住猫形抱枕的双臂，带着嘴角微微的弯弧，埋头在抱枕暖洋洋的绒毛里心满意足地坠入梦的国度，连床头的灯光也是人工智能探测到了屋内人进入睡眠的呼吸频率而自动关闭的。

3  
接下来的日子里，罗严克拉姆王朝一如既往地朝气蓬勃。法令修改、社会福利体系完善、医疗教育制度改（logh)革、经济贸易政策整顿、政（logh)府职能调整、较为落后的或者边（logh)境星域开发、以及旧帝国与费沙以及新领（logh)土间各种错综复杂贸易协定的商讨，如火如荼蒸蒸日上，以至于王朝高层的各位忙碌的元帅都没发现他们的恺撒和大公殿下每晚的异常。在他们共识里，大公殿下和陛下同寝并不是异常，就像奥贝斯坦元帅时常劝导陛下关于“第二人的危害”一样司空见惯。谁能想到定期健康检查一切正常的两位年轻人会有那样不同寻常的夜晚呢？

比如，大前晚陛下开心地抱着一只大型火狐，一边玩着那蓬松的尾巴一边入睡的；前晚大公殿下满眼笑意地蹭着丰沛的金色狮子鬃毛入睡的；昨晚陛下兴致勃勃地投入了结实安稳的红熊先生的怀抱；今晚……一只大型红犬安抚着怀里金色的小鸟，很快迎接了甜梦。

近一年以来，除却出差，每晚同寝的两位年轻人分别在这几种动物间转换角色。时日一久，倒也全然习惯，甚至生出不少趣味来。

转机往往出现在不经意间。

在费沙的又一次春雷轰隆前，罗严克拉姆恺撒受邀出访行星威斯塔朗特。

邀请人吉尔菲艾斯大公此前自请全权负责威斯塔朗特的恢复事宜。旧帝国历488年，这颗干燥的行星被旧贵族的核心之一，布朗胥百克公爵出于报复而投下的核(logh)弹毁于一旦，两百万人顷刻覆灭。而后引发的一连串事件推动了罗严克拉姆王朝建立的速度，却也差点将金发恺撒的红发半身推入死国。经历了几次垂危挣扎的红发青年终于恢复健康后，就开始筹划威斯塔朗特的恢复计划。此后并入边境星域开发计划里，由熟悉边境的红发大公继续引领。

在新科学省的参与下，生物圈去核(logh)化后，除了保留一部分作为永久悼念和反思那场灾难的陈列设施，很大一部分在大气与土壤改造工程后披上了绿色的外衣。此次恺撒将要视察的重点，则是建立在某片绿洲上的自给自足零污染零排放的度假景区——银河之春。

望不到尽头的绿意盎然里，无数洁白的骨朵正贴着草丛迎风飘动。这些幼嫩的花朵生初次被发现的地方，就是威斯塔朗特的焦土里。经科学省生物化学研究所检测发现，这些稚嫩的新生命经过核（logh）辐射后突变为能吸收土壤、水甚至大气里的放射性元素，结出的果实与完成使命后腐烂的组织都并无有危害的辐射，甚至还能为一些实验与工业提供提取成本廉价的同位素原料。而正是这些花朵造就了这片正在重生的土地。

“银河之春这名字真俗气。”金发陛下忽然仰身躺倒在草地上，一如很多年前在奥丁的幼年学校里。

“抱歉，我与父母一样也不擅长此道。”红发大公微笑着，躺在挚友的身边。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我曾问你是我的什么人。”金发恺撒突然转过头来，注视着身边至今不曾离去的友人，冰蓝眼底的宇宙里夹杂着什么吉尔菲艾斯不曾见过的风景。“我很抱歉在那样的场合以那样的口气问出了难以解答的问题。抱歉由此对你造成的伤害。感谢至今还包容着我的你……”

“莱……”红发青年显然想说什么，双唇却被一只瓷白的雕塑般完美的手轻轻覆盖了。

“所以我依然想任性地问一次相同的问题。吉尔菲艾斯，除却工作与友谊，你是我的什么人？”

“我……”还沉浸在冰蓝宇宙里不曾见过的风景中的红发青年愣了一下，随即日常开会、谈判、文书报告、记者会、外交场合被赞誉无数的大公殿下被生命至今而言挂在最有冲击力问句前三位的问话偷袭了内心最柔软的地方。很快冷静下来后，察觉到不知何时被握紧的双手上有来自天使的些微汗意，吉尔菲艾斯暖蓝的眼底笑意渐浓，如同此时此刻拂过两人身边的暖风。“除却工作与友谊，我觉得我可能是全宇宙唯一的无论何处何由何去何从，都永远立于您身侧一起前行的吉尔菲艾斯。”

从耳廓钻入心底的语言里，从占据视野的暖蓝春意里，银河最尊贵的金发青年觉得自己听到了儿时的欢声笑语。幼年与少年时代两人经历的种种纷至沓来，将埋在心底最深处的某一片淋漓的鲜红涂抹成眼前红发青年的模样。“吉尔菲艾斯……”

溃不成形的语言被揉碎了，在彼此灼热的呼吸与贯通的心跳里。柔软的唇舌暂时代替了语言，在散发着清香与暖意的春风里交流着累积了不知多少日夜的感念。在这个曾经撕扯了太多记忆的星球上，暖金色的恒星之光里，不起眼的白色花朵们正迎风舞出生命最绚烂的色彩。“莱因哈特大人，生日快乐。这样的礼物你还喜欢吗？”

花草丛里，红色与金色的发丝正缠结着数不清的春意。

三个月后，由罗严克拉姆陛下与吉尔菲艾斯殿下亲自出演的宣传广告席卷了帝国各大论坛网站。同时，新开张的由费沙大本营鼎力支持的银河之春度假景区预约排满了一整年，到达威斯塔朗特航空港的民航一票难求。而宫内省终于忙碌了起来——恺撒与大公下月完婚！

至于这一年里两人夜间同眠时遇到的种种毛茸茸，也原因不明地消失了。再遇到费沙春雷滚滚的季节，金发恺撒只是贴在专属的红发人形抱枕上，梦里蛋糕帝国终于战胜了莴苣同盟。


End file.
